


The 100th Hunger Games

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4th Quarter Quell has arrived. Gerard Way is bent on protecting Mikey Way, his little brother, from it. Frank Iero is bent on protecting Gerard Way. Chaos ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> haha i accidentally took this down this morning  
> i'm incredibly sorry for that, i'm putting up both chapters 1 and 2 today to make up for it  
> chapter 3 will come in 1-2 days!  
> (beta read by frerardtrashh, but she doesn't have an ao3 so that's her instagram)

Gerard slowly stirred, hearing a soft call of a crow in the distance. He was quite a light sleeper, and had been woken by a door shutting once. It would be quite a problem to many people; not Gerard. He counted on automatically waking up early so he could hunt for food with Frank.  
Being careful to not stir his brother, Mikey, Gerard quietly got ready for hunting. He slipped his leather boots on. They were pitch black, and were his late father's. He didn't care what clothes he was in, as he didn't have a mother around to tell him to put some decent ones on. They would suffice for hunting, anyways. A white, button-up shirt, and brown slacks.  
As he got his jacket on, he made sure he had his knives with him. Throwing knives... Three silver ones. They were his prized possession, and he made sure to keep them clean.  
He grabbed his game bag, and made his way out. The usual hustle and bustle of the Seam was nonexistent today. Maybe it was because of Gerard's early awakening, or maybe it was because of the Reaping. Probably the latter. Coal miners usually swarmed the streets, armed with mining helmets and pickaxes. But, today, they would get in their best clothes. They'd hug and kiss their sons a possible last goodbye. They'd try to eat, but have a sick feeling of the possible in their stomach. Then, they'd go to the reaping.  
It was the 100th Hunger Games. The 4th Quarter Quell. President Snow had gotten a bit lazy with this one, and just had said odd numbered districts had to send 2 girls and no boys. Even numbered districts, on the other hand, had to send 2 boys and no girls.  
Gerard pushed a feeling of possible inevitability back. Mikey was 15. He hadn't been allowed to take out any tesserae; Gerard found it to be too dangerous for his baby brother to do. He'd taken out two tesserae instead. His name was entered twenty one times. Mikey's, on the other hand, was entered four times. Four was four more than Gerard wanted, but it was the least he could have.  
Gerard stopped, making sure that no sort of buzz was coming from the usually dead electric fence. Hearing nothing, he slid under it using one of the various holes in it.  
The forest was dense, wet, and beautiful. Foliage dotted the floor, and Gerard was careful to not step on any of it as he made his way to where he knew Frank was.  
The black-haired boy smirked as he saw Gerard coming in.  
"Hey, dude. Did you bring stuff?"  
"Yup." Gerard searched his game bag, revealing a few pieces of bread. Not like the ones you'd make from tesserae. They were like bakery bread. He'd been saving them for today.  
"Cool. Look what I shot us." Frank held up a bag of greens and strawberries, with an arrow piercing the bag. Gerard giggled a bit.  
"Anyways, we should probably get to hunting."  
"Yea. Your little bro needs to eat, too."  
They nodded, and walked together. Frank was definitely a better hunter than Gerard by a landslide. Gerard could only use knives and fishing rods. Frank could effectively use tridents, fishing nets, knives, bows, and lances. Gerard was grateful to have him as a friend, as just a meagre knife wouldn't have been able to support Mikey and himself.

They shot five rabbits, eight turkeys, and a deer. Combined with the greens they gathered, it was essentially a feast. They walked back to their meeting place, as it overlooked a meadow, and sat down. They started eating, wild blackberries being placed on the bread.  
"So... How much are you entered?"  
"Twenty one times."  
"Oh. I'm only entered fourteen times. If you get in the games, I'll volunteer to be your buddy, though."  
"Dude, who the hell would support Mikey then?"  
"He's fifteen. He can care for himself. If he can't, the boy's home will take him in." Frank took a blackberry from the pile of greens, and popped it into his mouth. "It's as simple as that."  
"Frank, he can't go to that home. I've seen boys who live there, and the light's completely drained out of their eyes. They're obviously abused there. Mikey's way too fragile to go to a hellish place like that."  
"He'll get used to it."  
"God, you can be so cold sometimes."  
"I know." Frank noticed that Gerard obviously looked hurt from his remarks. He did know how much Gerard cared for Mikey, but didn't know he wouldn't take a joke.  
"Fuck, dude, I didn't mean it. Gee." Frank grabbed Gerard's chin and turned his head to face him. "I was joking."  
"I know, but the thought of that happening to my baby brother..." Gerard shivered.  
"He's freaking fifteen, Gerard."  
"I know, but that's three years younger than me. That's still a baby to me."

"We should probably get this all split and traded."  
"Yea, probably." They started gathering up their hauls, splitting them evenly between themselves.  
They traded the deer for about 30 good loaves of bread, as it was a good-sized kill, and was nearly unhurt. The birds and rabbits brought in 16 fish, and they split the greens they gathered without trading. Frank walked Gerard to his house, and hugged him.  
"You're not gonna get reaped. Don't worry."  
"I'll try. Bye, Frank."  
"See you later, Gee."  
Gerard walked into his house, to see Mikey sitting at the table. He was ready for the Reaping, and had the biggest grin on his face. It almost reached his glasses.  
"What were you doing with your boyfriend while you were gone?"  
"Mikey, we're not dating! So help me, I will break your glasses..."  
"What? It's not my fault you say his name in your sleep." Mikey was answered with Gerard blushing, and laughed.  
"Can't refute that statement, eh?"  
"I-I guess not."  
Gerard threw his game bag on the table, and walked into the bedroom to get ready.  
Mikey took care of all the domestic duties around the house: Cleaning, cooking, and stuff like that. He'd laid out Gerard's dressy clothes: Just a tie, dress shirt, and pants. He slipped into them, and combed his long, black hair. Staring at the mirror, he noticed he didn't look half bad.  
Walking back out, he sat at the table. He started taking things out of the game bag. Handed a handful of greens and half a piece of bread to Mikey. It was obvious that even Mikey was stressed.  
They didn't eat anything, really. They silently got up, putting the remnants of their meal in Gerard's game bag. Before walking out, Gerard hugged Mikey.  
"It's gonna be okay. Don't you worry, baby bro."  
Mikey usually would tell Gerard he wasn't a baby, but he refrained from doing that today. Along with about 50 other people, they walked to the Market Square. There was a low-key buzz as they made their way to the registering. They got their fingers pricked -Gerard hated this part, since he had a deathly fear of needles-. Making his way to the eighteen year olds, he noticed Frank among them.  
Pushing through the crowd, he hugged Frank suddenly.  
"What the f- oh, Gee. Quite a coincidence to see you here."  
"Same to you, Frank."  
"It's strange to only see guys in the pens, isn't it?"  
"Yea, I guess so." He waved to Mikey, who was sitting feebly in the fifteen year old pen.  
The mayor made his way to the stage. Read some stupid things. Gerard honestly didn't listen to it anymore.  
A crazy-looking Capitol lady walked on the stage. Said some stuff Gerard didn't bother listening to. It never changed.  
"And now, it's time to pick boy number one!" She said in her horrid accent, sashaying over to the glass bowl. She dug her hand into it, and opened a single paper. Gerard didn't know what happened next. 

All he knew was that he heard the name "Mikey Way".


	2. Peculiar Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mikey's name is drawn for the Hunger Games, Gerard uses his last line of defense. Meanwhile, Frank decides to try and protect the only person he truly loves.

Gerard collapsed, only being held up by Frank's strong grip. He was making noises he had no idea he could make.  
Mikey. Mikey, his baby brother who he'd tried to protect so dearly.  
Mikey. The same Mikey who laughed at the stupidest things.  
Mikey. The same Mikey who was on the stage.

"Now, do we have any volunteers?"

Gerard suddenly regained his strength. He clenched his fists, and pushed through the crowd. Or, did it part for him? He didn't care. He ran towards the stage, and yelled.  
"I VOLUNTEER! I-I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"  
"Oh, looks like we've got a volunteer! Come up here, you brave, young man!"  
Gerard made his way up the stairs. Looking out toward the crowd, he could see Frank was seriously concerned.  
"And what might your name be, young man?"  
"G-Gerard. Gerard Way."  
"Oh! Are you his big brother?" She didn't wait for a response. "How valiant of you! Let's have a big round of applause for Gerard!"  
No applause. Gerard could see everyone kiss their hands, and raise them with three fingers upheld. A gesture reserved as a sign of respect. Usually only seen at funerals.  
Mikey stared at Gerard, letting out a sob, hugging him one last time before peacekeepers took him away.

"Alrighty! That was... Exciting, right?" No answer. "And now, for lucky number two!" She once again dug her hand into the bowl.  
"Frank Iero!"  
Gerard's eyes grew wide. As if this couldn't get any worse...  
Frank walked up on stage, a look of determination in his eyes. Gerard stared into those hazel orbs; he'd never really noticed how lovely they were. Kind of like chocolate.  
"The tributes of District 12, everyone!"  
Frank and Gerard shook hands, people clapping in the background. They turned towards the Justice Building, walking into it.

"Bro, why would you do this?" Mikey took off his glasses, wiping his eyes.  
"I had to, Mikey. You'd have no way of surviving the games. You're only fifteen. I have a better chance."  
Mikey sobbed, once again. Gerard brought him closer to himself, hugging him tightly.  
"If you run out of food, Frank will be okay with you going into his house for food. Just take his game bag. There's money in the cabinet over the stove if you're in an emergency."  
"O-okay. Gerard, please try to stay alive."  
"I'll try, Mikey."  
The short time span Gerard had for talking with loved ones was up. Mikey, once again, left with peacekeepers.  
Gerard sat there, and quietly cried.

Frank and Gerard were on the train. Usually, they'd be introduced to their mentor, but District 12 literally had no living victors left. The last one alive, Haymitch, died of alcohol poisoning five years ago. He had some sort of problem with alcohol. Whatever.  
They sat side-by-side. Too close to look like just friends, actually. Gerard could feel his arm rubbing against Frank's.  
"Dude, why are you sitting so close?"  
"You're the only piece of home I have left. I'm gonna protect you, even if I die trying."  
A slight blush settled on Gerard's face. He thought Frank was being completely platonic, and was almost completely sure of it. It was nice to dream, though, right?

The bullet trains were very fast; though District 12 was the farthest from the Capitol, it only took two hours to get there. For some strange reason, they were told that interviews were going to happen that night.  
No stylists. The Capitol was desperately searching for new ones, as the older ones had all died. Frank and Gerard dressed themselves. It was nothing spectacular: Just formal suits and ties. Gerard turned his body to face Frank's, as they had gotten dressed before they needed to. They had about 10 minutes before they needed to get to the interviews.  
"When you said you would volunteer to be my buddy... Did you mean that?"  
"Yes."  
"But... Why would you? You've gotta protect Mikey if I'm not there."  
"Protecting you is more important." Frank snapped at Gerard. "Mikey can go die in a hole if it means you survive these sick ass games." He sighed, staring at a now shocked Gerard.  
"Dude..."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I... I really, uh, actually..."  
"Spit it out, dude."  
"I lo-"  
They heard an announcement, cutting off whatever Frank was going to say.  
"TRIBUTES MUST NOW BEGIN MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE INTERVIEW STUDIO. IT IS ON THE GROUND FLOOR."  
They got up, Gerard trying to act like what Frank was going to confess wasn't bothering him.

Before they knew it, the interview started. Caeser Flickerman, the old prune of an interviewer, was dotted up in black this year.  
"Hello, and welcome to the 100th interview of the tributes!"  
The interviews seemed to fly by. Some people were nice, some were menacing. Others were just straight up annoying.

Finally, it was District 12's turn.  
Clapping. Gerard feebly made his way to the stage, and sat on a chair facing Caeser. He smiled a tiny little grin.  
"Looks like we've got a weakling here, eh? How old are you?"  
"Oh, I'm, uh, eighteen."  
"Eighteen? Can you believe that?" The audience laughed, as Gerard stared out at them. A confused expression was on his face.  
"What do you mean, 'can you believe that'?"  
"I mean, Gerard, you're quite smaller than most boys we get for the Games. Even by District 12's standards!" He laughed.  
"You think I'm small? You should see my little brother. He's freaking tiny." Gerard shared a laugh with Caeser, before gaining a blank expression on his face. Mikey was probably watching this. God damn, he hadn't been away for a day and he missed him.  
"So, your brother. Does he take after you?"  
"He's sort of a mix of everyone in my family. He acts like my mum, looks like my dad, and is skilled in the fields I'm skilled in."  
"I see. He must make a very interesting brother to have, then."  
Gerard laughed, once again. "Hell yea, he's interesting. But, he's the only family I've got left. I'd give my life to protect him." He grew quieter as he finished this dialogue.  
"Oh, weren't you the one who volunteered for your brother?"  
"Uh... Yea."  
"That's a very brave thing for you to do. Why did you do it?"  
"Mikey would've had no way of surviving the Games. I don't want him to die in a murderous way."  
Silence filled the auditorium. They didn't say anything else until Caeser cleared his throat.  
"Well, that is a very valiant thing for you to do. I wish you the best of luck in the Games." Caeser patted Gerard on the back. "And may the odds be ever in your favour." The audience clapped, as Gerard walked off stage.  
"Did I do good?"  
"You did amazing, dude." Frank grinned, and Gerard felt his heart beat faster than usual.  
"Well, uh, thanks! And good luck on yours, eh?" He patted Frank on the back, and sat down where the District 12 tributes usually would.  
A screen showed Frank confidently stride up to the stage, waving to the audience. He sat down, shaking the hand of Flickerman.  
"Hello, young man! Your name is?"  
"Frank. Frank Iero."  
"Well, Frank, you're pretty short if I do say so myself."  
"Yea. That's what happens when you survive off nothing but bread for an entire year, Caeser."  
"Oh. That would be a problem, wouldn't it?"  
Frank nodded. He shifted in his seat a bit. Though to anyone who didn't know him personally, he looked confident. But, to Gerard, he obviously was hiding something. He could see it in his body language.  
"Being short's probably going to give you a disadvantage in the games... How are you going to combat that?"  
"Well, I'm pretty good with my hands." Frank brought them up to his face. They were clean, but scarred. One was from accidentally being caught in a bear trap. Gerard remembered that; it was scary. He thought Frank was going to lose his hand, but got away with a large scar across his palm. Another was from trying to scare a bear off. Gerard had dared him to do something stupid, and needless to say, it backfired. He walked up to a black bear and acted like a monkey. Gerard barely was able to kill the bastard before it sliced Frank's head clean off. He had scars all over from that. Ones that weren't exposed. One prominent one, though, was a gash all around his neck. He never opened up about that one.  
"I see. Do you mean you're good at fighting?"  
"Yea. Bullies in school are ruthless, and I gotta find a way to defend myself somehow!" Gerard smirked. Frank told the best white lies.  
"Did the bullies give you your scars?"  
"Well, this one." He pointed to the one on his neck. "The others are just from working."  
"How exactly did that happen? Wouldn't your mother or father do something about it?" Gerard cringed. Frank's parents were something of a raw nerve to him. He hadn't told Gerard anything about them, as he always lashed out when Gerard tried to ask.  
"It's a sort of weird thing, Caeser. Involved some chicken wire and choking. And I would rather not speak about my mum and dad. They're up there." He pointed to the sky.  
"Oh..." Caeser didn't say anything. He got the hint of what Frank was saying.  
"Anyways, is there anyone you love back home? A lucky girl?" Caeser tried to steer the subject away from Frank's parents.  
"Well, they're not a girl. They're a boy."  
A bit of silence cloaked the room before Caeser broke it.  
"Well, we've got nothing against that here, right? Love whoever you want, that's what I say!" Flickerman laughed. "So, who's the boy?"  
"Well, they're someone I've been friends with for a while."  
"I'm betting you're going to use them as a motivation for winning, right?"  
"Well, there's one thing wrong with that, Caeser."  
"And what may that be?"  
"He came here with me."  
Gerard's eyes grew wide as the other tributes turned to face him. A slight blush settled on his face, and he directed his point of vision to the ground. His black, straight hair fell in his face.  
"Oh. You mean your fellow tribute?"  
Frank nodded.  
"I see. Well, this would be a better time than ever to announce a new rule. Let's see here..." Caeser flipped through a stack of papers, taking one out. "From now on, if both tributes from the same District are alive at the end of the Games, they will share the victory." He put the paper down. "That gives you a ray of hope, right?"  
Frank grinned a bit. "Yea. Thanks."  
"Alrighty. Frank Iero, everyone!" People clapped as Frank shook Caeser's hand once again, walking offstage. Gerard got up as soon as Frank was backstage.  
"Frank, why are you using me as a tool for sponsors? Are we gonna be the next District 12 Star Crossed Lovers or something?"  
"I'm not. I seriously am in love with you. That, and I made you look more desirable than you already are. That'll be good for sponsors." Frank took hold of Gerard's hand. "But it's mostly because I legitimately am infatuated with you."  
Gerard blushed a bit, and shook his head. "But, why me? I'm no material for a spouse."  
Frank laughed. "We can think about marriage later. We're young."  
"Yea, I guess so. But, how long have you been harboring feelings? You can tell me anything, you know."  
"For about four years, I've liked you. It just felt like I could never bring it up, though. We're both boys, we were always hunting or eating..."  
"I see your point. Anyways... We should get the hell to bed. It's late, and I want to start training early."  
"Alright." Frank led Gerard to the elevator, and they both shot up the the 12th floor.


	3. Sweet as Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard dreams of the worst possible outcomes for his loved ones, Frank calms him down in a heartwarming, fluffy scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy  
> idk when chapter 4 will be out. i'm gonna work an oc into the plot somehow, though. also, i've got a fire emblem (chrom/robin) fanfiction in the making right now. plus, i'm seeing the new star wars movie tomorrow!  
> basically i've got a lot going on, so i apologise for however long it'll take to get chapter 4 up!

Turned out, since they were both male, they were to sleep in the same room.  
"Dammit. At least we've got different beds." Gerard yawned, flopping onto a bed near a window.  
"Yea. Although, that could be rearranged, if you'd like..." Frank jokingly (?) pushed his bed a bit towards Gerard's, earning a laugh from the latter.  
"In your dreams, kiddo."  
Frank slowly removed his shirt, staring at Gerard with the biggest smirk on his face. Gerard was scowling as a joke, but dangit, Frank was hot with his shirt off. Scars dotted his body. Any of the stories behind them could easily earn him a "warrior" status, and they were pretty ugly, now that Gerard thought about it. But, he didn't seem to mind. They were kind of... hot, to him. Frank noticed Gerard's prolonged staring, and stopped, turning to face the pale boy.  
"Like what you see, tough guy?" He jumped onto the bed, staring at the long-haired male as he grinned.  
"N-no! Not at all." Gerard said, getting into bed and staring out of the window to prove it. Frank laughed, walking over to his own bed.  
"Night, Gee."  
"Goodnight, Frank."  
...  
This couldn't be happening.  
Frank was laying on the floor, dead pupils staring at the sky. Gerard heard a cannon blast in the distance. This mixed with the laughter of several people, to gain a creepy undertone. Knees trembling, Gerard clutched his only weapon; a silver knife. He was no match towards these buff, semi-monstrosities of people. Feeling a tear form in his eye, he allowed it to fall as he raised his knife, looking away from Frank's mangled body.  
"Little bitch gunna try n' fight?" What Gerard deemed to be the leader of the pack walked up to him. "I could snap 'ur neck right 'ere if I wanted t'ah! 'n fact, I d'nt know what's stoppin' me 'ight now!" He grabbed Gerard's head, and it all went black.  
Once he seemingly regained conscious, Gerard was greeted with a vision of his brother. Thin, with broken glasses and a crooked nose. Bruises all over him. He obviously was underfed. It was hard for Gerard to look at him, and the difficulty increased as soon as he saw a woman walking towards him.  
"Why did you ask for more food, Michael?"  
"I'm.. I'm very hungry, ma'am."  
"You're not starving, are you?"  
"One could say I'm almost at that point. I just wanted one more bowl of soup, they aren't even that big of portions..."  
"Well, this is what greedy boys get!" The woman raised her hand as Mikey cowered. Gerard's vision was blocked with tears.  
...  
"MIKEY!" He sprang up in bed, panting and sweating. It didn't seem like anyone else was awake. He checked the time with a strange, holographic clock on his bedside table. It was 12:42 AM. Right around now was when he noticed someone gently sitting on his bed.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Gerard pivoted his head to face Frank, eyes wide. Frank gasped, moving in to wipe Gerard's face. "You were crying in your sleep..."  
"N-no. I had a dream... More like a nightmare."  
"Tell me about it. That'll help. It's what my mum always told me to do... Vent with other people."  
"Well, first off, it was the Games. You died in front of me. Then, one of the careers came and snapped my neck. Lastly, they showed me a vision of Mikey in that awful boy's home."  
"Dang, that sounds bad." He scooched to lay next to Gerard. "I'll be like a big teddy bear, if you want. I get nightmares, as well. It wouldn't be bad... This bed is big, anyways." Frank suddenly wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling himself close to the larger boy. The aforementioned, long-haired boy blushed a bit, melting into the shorty's embrace.  
After some hesitation, Gerard gave in to what he really wanted, and nodded. "Go ahead. Get under the covers.  
Frank obliged. It was silent, and Gerard closed his eyes. Opening his eyes a few minutes later, he noticed Frank's orbs were closed. He seemed so content when he was asleep. Cute, even. Maybe it was just because of Gerard being there. Whatever. Gerard took one of Frank's hands, and held it with his own. No matter how... wrong, weird, whatever this felt, Gerard didn't care. He was happy, and slowly fell into his rest once again.  
Almost falling asleep, he heard a voice mumble something.  
"I love you, Gerard."  
"I... I love you, too, Frank..." The force of sleep claimed him after he barely got these words out of his mouth.


End file.
